Mizukon's Misadventures
by ProphecyEngine AKA Veeperz
Summary: This is a story about me, Mizukon Uzumaki. I am the son of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, or Uzumaki now. This story will be centred around me, an OC, so if you're looking for a story with Kishi's characters, you've came to the wrong place, pal. This is my story about how a 12 year old emo, turn into a Blue Bullet and hero of Konoha! NaruSaku Ain't nobody got time for NaruHina!


Mizukon's Misadventures

Hello guys, this is ProphecyEngine, or Veeperz. This is a, I guess you can say 'bonus story' to Aero8's Trouble Trio. Mizukon is a character based of me so I wanted to make some stories for him! Starting... NOW!

0o0o0o0

Mizukon: 12 Years Old

0o0o0o0

Hello. My name is Mizukon, Mizukon Uzumaki. Son of Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, or Uzumaki now. You see, I'm not a talker, so you'll have to live with it when I'm not talking. You don't like where the story is going? Leave then. This is my Point of view of my life, me everything, so if you don't like me, leave.

I'm at the ninja academy. I'm the top student in class, my best friends are Kohei Uchiha, an annoying little idiot, and Hikari Sarutobi, an annoying little girl. People call us the trouble trio, but it's usually Kohei that gets the trouble, I just follow him because I have nothing to do in life, it's just so boring.

We're learning Bunshin no jutsu, I already know Kage Bunshin no jutsu. This is basically useless. "Alright, this is a very simple jutsu so take your time so you don't mess up and fail." the sensei said. "Mizu-kun, you go first." I stood up. "I swear, if you call me Mizu-kun one more time, I will create 10 bunshins and beat the living crap out of you!" I yelled. "Silly Mizukon, you can't make your bunshins attack, they're illusions!

"Watch me." I did the hand seals and then said... "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" I ran towards the sensei and started pulling his hair, because I remember the last time I actually beat him up, it didn't end well. My father restricted me from my chakra for a week. So I'm just pulling his hair. "Yeah! Show him Mizukon!" Kohei said as he jumped out the window. Hikari went right after him. I decided to stop pulling his hair but left two Kage Bunshins on him to slow him down.

0o0o0o0

"I think we lost him," Hikari said as she jumped down. "Yes, he's still a couple blocks back. We can hide here and Kohei can mask our chakra." I said as I pointed to Ichiraku Ramen. We all jumped in but then we saw something not good, it was still in the middle of the school day... If he saw us, we'd be dead. And there he was, my father. Staring at us with noodles falling out of his mouth.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at school?" he said. Oh no, I need to quickly do something, I know! "Hirashin!" I said as I quickly as possible went back to the academy. We're back, safely. I think. Then I thought, no, we're not safe. Innoy's making a bunshin-

boom. The academy blew up. Literally. Innoy is probably the worst kunoichi ever. She sucks at ninjutsu, she sucks at taijutsu, and she's terrible at genjutsu. She wasn't taught kenjutsu. I'm the only person in the class who was taught kenjutsu.

I was flipping pages one time about S-Class missing-nin 15 years ago. I saw Kohei's dad there, and Kohei's uncle, and Kohei's mom. Yeesh, Kohei must be from an evil family. Jeez. Something caught my eye though. Actually, two things. I saw two Akatsuki members that I really envy. Especially Kisame Hoshigaki. Deidara was the other one. I want to learn Explosion Release. I could use that for a new release that I'm trying to create.

Kisame Hoshigaki though, his sword, I want it. A couple months back, I made a model of a cannon that shoots kunai or something. I thought about it, and his sword, the Samahada, would be perfect. I could mold it into a sniper and have a button to change it back and forth from a sword to a sniper. It'd shoot shark fins. I think I know who yields that sword right now. I think that Hoshigaki is still alive.

Sounds crazy, right? I also need that sword to create the new release I'm planning on creating. Okay I'll tell you. Bullet Release. Yeah, yeah, just use a gun, no. Shinobis aren't police officers. Only Kohei's dad would use crap like that. Bullet release will be the shark fins molded from chakra being blasted by Explosion Release inside the sniper. That's what I'm planning. It will take years for it to be made. I'll probably have to master so many elemental jutsus it'd take about 6 years until I've mastered Bullet Release. I only have Wind Style right now, but I'm planning on learning Water Style. It sounds very helpful and with the Samehada I could learn so many new Water Jutsu.

Or I could just ask my mom. She's good at Water Style. She's also the top medic-nin. Lucky. Right now I'm sitting in class talking to myself, because watching my classmates fail at bunshin is sad. I think there was only 3 people in the class who did it correctly. Kohei, Hikari, and I. Don't tell anyone that I taught them Kage Bunshin.

"Class dismissed!" the sensei said. Jeez, finally. It's about time. I don't think I could go one more minute thinking about S-Class missing-nin while classmates fail at making bunshins in the background, this is going to be my demise, someday. Yep, someday, after I master Bullet Release. AFTER, okay? I want to learn it.

0o0o0o0

I walked home alone, because I felt like it. Still don't like me? Leave. If you flame my story I will learn bullet style in two hours and shoot your eyes out. Anyway, I opened the door to my house, and the Sixth Hokage was there, Hatake Kakashi. Kohei's dad was there, my parents were there, (no duh) and, was that who I think that was? I just saw something in the corner of my eye. What was it? WHAT WAS IT? WHO? WHOOOOOOO?! Okay I'm kinda out of control, I just want to know... It looked like that one guy, what was his name? Uh... Oh yeah! Sai! Him. What is old Team 7 doing here?

"I need you four to go on an S-rank mission." Hokage-sama said. S-Rank? Sweet. "What will be doing, Kakashi-sensei-old man-hokage-sama?" Dad asked. Really? That long of a name? "Just call me Kakashi, Naruto." Hokage-sama said. "You four will be going on a mission to stop a new little organization. Knock it down before it becomes too big to handle. This organization is led by..."

0o0o0o0

GWAHASFJSGKJGGYUGUKEIOG! Finally done this chapter! This took forever, even if it looks small, it took me an hour! :( I have a short attention span.

Review!

-ProphecyEngine (Veeperz) 


End file.
